Golf carts are often equipped with an open canopy to protect the occupants from sun and rain. The plastic topped canopy is typically supported by a pair of forwardly positioned vertical support posts in the form of square aluminum tubes of a u-shaped construction which mount onto the front chassis of a golf cart and a pair of similar rearwardly positioned support posts. In order to further protect the occupants, the canopy may be fitted with side curtains with viewing sewn onto the side curtains to provide side viewing.
Although conventional transparent plastic films have been heretofore used as the side curtain windows, heavy plexiglass panels hinged together so as to provide a bi-folding upper panel section and lower panel section have been almost exclusively used as a windshield attachment for a golf carts. The conventional plastics used as side curtain windows are ill suited to meet the safety requirements of a windshield. The two rigid plexiglass window panels are typically retained in a closed windshield position by upper windshield retaining brackets which are designed to bracket onto a horizontal canopy brace and roof support bridging between the two forwardly positioned canopy vertical support posts. The upper retaining brackets are each equipped with windshield panel receiving channels so as to retain the windshield in a closed position. The lower windshield panel is also equipped with similarly designed lower windshield panel retaining brackets which anchor the lower windshield panel bracket to the canopy frame. Retaining brackets channeling onto the upper panel sections serve to retain the upper panel section against the lower panel section when the hinged upper panel section is placed in the open position.
The current golf cart plexiglass windshield attachments are costly, heavy and prone to damage under extended use or when struck by fast moving projectiles such as swinging golf clubs and errant golf balls. The rigid plexiglass windshield panes are also prone to breakage and cracking along the canopy post anchoring sites which leads to costly replacement repair. There exists a need for golf cart windshield attachment capable of withstanding high velocity projectiles damage caused by normal wear of common usage and the impacting of such as a errant swinging golf club or golf ball. There is a further need for a transparent window unit which may also be easily and cheaply replaced. It would also be advantageous to equip a canopied golf cart with a light weight, stowable golf cart windshield attachment which may readily be attached and detached from the golf cart canopy. Light weight fasteners which engage upon interfacial contact and separate upon pulling would provide an improvement over the rigid and bulky current retaining brackets. Notwithstanding the need for a more cost effective and repairable folding golf cart windshield, little advancement has been made in the providing of a more useful golf cart windshield attachment.